A Study in Youtube
by WritingReadingLaughing
Summary: Sherlock has discovered Youtube and all the fan-vids that can be found there. Chapter 1: Moriarty - I Just Can't Wait To Be King.


**Just a bit of fun that popped into my head one evening when I was supposed to be studying. (French grammar and verb conjugation sucks!) I recommend that you all watch the videos that are part of this series of one-shots and ficlets, they're all really well done! Post-Reichenbach and Sherlock is back!**

**Sherlock is probably OOC but I had fun writing it so I didn't change it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock and I asked permission from the videomakers to be able to star their masterpieces in my humble story!**

**Video: **_Moriarty- I just can't wait to be king_** by **_kat578_

* * *

"John." John groaned and covered his eyes with his right arm. It was far too early for any normal person to be awake or to bother their flatmate after three days on four hours of sleep and little food.

_"John." _ Sherlock was getting more and more insistent and had resorted to poking John at the soldiers pressure points. Suddenly the detective squeezed John's leg, just above the knee, and John wished he wasn't so sensitive there. He jerked his leg in reflex, and unfortunately bashed himself in the face with his knee by accident. God, he must have been more tired than he had realized.

"JOHN!" Sherlock was getting increasingly impatient and it was starting to show.

"G'way Sherl…ock, 'm trying to sleeeeeep…"

"John, it's Moriarty. He's back and taking part in a website called Youtube." John immediately woke up, exhaustion forgotten in the wake of this new development.

"Jesus, Sherlock! Why didn't you say?"

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I just did." John threw his hands up in defeat and decided that an argument with Sherlock wasn't what he wanted to do just then.

"I thought you said he was dead. Shot himself in the head on top of Barts." John was surprised that he could speak of the day Sherlock had changed his life so dramatically, with so little emotional attachment to it. Then again, he and Sherlock had never spoken of the incident since the detective had come back. It was there way of dealing with the pain.

"Well apparently I was wrong. Now would you like to see what Moriarty's new ambition is?" John nodded and Sherlock handed him the laptop. It was open to Youtube, but John didn't have time to see what the title of the video was, before Sherlock was pressing play. It took a few seconds to load, but when it did, John immediately recognized the Pool.

He was ashamed to realize how much his voice was shaking in the footage, but then stopped those thoughts in their tracks. He had been a pawn in a game between two geniuses and there was little that he could have done about it. The film continued for approximately another thirty seconds, before music started in the background, soft at first before gaining in volume.

John was sure that he recognized the music from somewhere, but couldn't place a name to the song. That changed the second someone started to sing.

**"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware." **

John sighed and let out a chuckle. The Lion King. He remembered watching that once, with his cousin's children in a movie theater, when it first came out, and he had enjoyed it for the most part. It hadn't been a bad children's movie, and John had found himself laughing and singing along with the songs.

**"Well, I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair." **

John couldn't help but stare at the screen as Mycroft appeared… As Zazu… The soldier snorted at the absurd pairing, but realized that the two had a lot in common. Except for the fact that Zazu was a cartoon bird and Mycroft, the British Government.

Sherlock was staring at him strangely, obviously surprised that John was mouthing the words to a children's sing-a-long song, but John ignored him in favour of enjoying a video someone had made.

**"I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before."**

"John?"

"Hmmm…" He replied, not taking his eyes off the screen and this ridiculous (but amusing) video. It had been ages since he had last been on Youtube because of how much crap was on the website, and had forgotten that there were some movies that were actually good.

"John. You need to turn that video off immediately." John's forehead creased as he tried to think why Sherlock would make him do that. There was only a minute or so left and he was enjoying himself. No reason to stop the video. John voiced his thoughts, but was cut off by Sherlock's cold voice.

"Moriarty's braining washing you. You're enjoying this and that would make you an easy target. I can't have that. I showed you this movie in confidence that you would share my views. I repeat. Turn. The. Video. Off."

Sherlock made a move and attempted to close the lid on the laptop, but John had expected it and whisked the computer out of his flat mate's reach. Taken by surprise, Sherlock tried to catch his balance, but his gangly legs didn't cooperate and he fell over the armrest on the settee and face planted into the cushions. John couldn't help but chuckle, both at what Sherlock had said and at the sight in front of him.

"You really think that Moriarty made a video of himself using the song 'I just can't wait to be king' don't you? Well, I can guarantee that he didn't. This is just someone who felt like being creative, unlike you."

Sherlock pouted and John snorted before bringing his hand to the detective's curls that were resting next to him and ruffling them playfully.

"Are you sure?" John was surprised at how small and uncomfortable Sherlock's voice sounded like, and glanced down at the detective's face. Those piercing blue eyes were emotionless and blank, a sure sign that Sherlock was hiding something or that he was afraid.

"Absolutely." John confirmed, realizing what Sherlock was worrying about. "He's not coming back Sherlock."

"Good." Sherlock was quiet for a few more seconds as the video neared its end before clearing his throat and raising his voice.

"Could you replay it John? I found the depiction of Mycroft surprisingly pleasing."

John smiled and did as the detective asked.

An hour later, they were still watching, pressing replay over and over again.

* * *

**This will be a series of one-shots and drabbles based around the Sherlock characters watching themselves on Youtube. It will be updated when inspired and willing to write. (Reviews always help!)**

** Some of the videos featured will be Johnlock, but the stories will remain Gen or Pre-slash. I'm not quite ready to try my hand at J/S yet.**

**WATCH THE VIDEOS FEATURED IN THIS SERIES, THEY ARE REALLY GOOD!**

**P.S. If you have a suggestion for a video, review or PM me with the title and I'll see if it would work. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
